It is known to operate a self-driving ground working device in an operating region that is surrounded by a boundary wire. The ground working device travels automatically within an operating region over a random, predetermined or automatically planned path. A base station of the system is electrically connected to the boundary wire and transmits on the boundary wire a wire signal, the electromagnetic field of which induces a reception signal in a reception coil of the ground working device. The reception signal is processed in a control unit for controlling the ground working device and the ground working device is controlled with the aim in particular of not leaving the operating region. For charging the battery, the base station connected to the boundary wire is usually configured at the same time as a charging station.
Ground working systems including multiple self-driving ground working devices have also been proposed, in particular a system including multiple lawnmowers working an operating area in a combined manner. For charging the in-device batteries, the ground working devices go to the charging station and only leave it when the in-device battery has been charged to a predetermined state of charge.
If multiple ground working devices work a common operating region as a team, then for example the required operating time is dependent on the number of lawnmowers operating in the team. If one ground working device has to be charged more frequently than others, for example because of a decreasing charging capacity of a battery, the operating times of the individual ground working devices change. For the management and control of the team, the operating variables stored in a ground working device must therefore be adapted. In addition, the operating software of a ground working device and/or of the base station or of a charging station must be updated, amended or replaced at different time intervals. This requires on the one hand a great expenditure of time and on the other hand usually also special technical knowledge. To update operating software, the user must often intervene itself or else use technical services offered by third parties.